Apparatus for measuring golf ball flight characteristics are old (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259; 4,375,887, 4,158,853, 4,136,387). Techniques of detecting golf clubhead position and golf ball position shortly after impact using photoelectric means to trigger a flash to permit a photograph to be taken of the clubhead has been disclosed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259; 4,375,887). Golf ball or golf clubhead movement has been determined by placing reflective areas on a ball along with use of electro-optical sensors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,387). The electro-optical sensing of light sources on both the golfer body and his club has also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566). In addition, apparatus for monitoring a golfer and the golf club being swung has also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,566).
No fully satisfactory system for sensing golf club head movement just prior to and at impact has yet been proposed.